Her Mind
by Illavyn412
Summary: An expirament where I will make a Mary Sue as realistic as I can... plus I really want to be Edward's fictional lover! Sorry... Ok; starts B&E, then B&J E&OC. "Edward 'hears' something odd in a high school mind one day..."


**AN **(Always Read These Since I Wouldn't Put One Up Without A Reason!)

**Before this story begins, I would like to say a couple of things:**

**1.) This story is merely an experiment. Since I have NO spare time, it won't be updated **_**quite **_**as often as most, and I would never, ever normaly interrupt the couple beloved by all; Edward Anthony Masen Cullen (correct spelling, I looked it up!) & Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan (soon-to-be Cullen.) THAT BEING SAID…**

**2.) This will be COMPLETE Mary Sue because I really want nothing more in life then to pretend I am Bella. I am trying to see how realistic I can make it seem, even though we all know that Edward & Bella will never split up. **_sigh_

**3.) This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame it! Just offer constructive criticism… I NEED REVIEWS TO GROW AS A WRITER!**

**4.) When a horde of thousands of jealous fangirls assassinate Bella in the night, it will SO not be of my planning… heh, heh… right… **

**5.) I believe that Jacob is a complete jerk sometimes. He deserved to be slapped MANY times in the books. He will be portrayed as such sometimes. **

**6.) This happens in a world where Eclipse happened, but Bella doesn't yet know that she loves Jacob, too.**

**Now that that's over with:**

**Sit back and read!**

_DISCLAIMER: __**Stephanie **__**Meyer owns Twilight and all characters within… I own nothing… NOTIHNG, I TELL YOU! **_**NOTHING!!**

**oOoOo**

_**Her Mind**_

An endless ocean of honey-fused sun tea. In an unexpected shift of motion, the sea split and a night jewel burned the within the center of each newly created lake as the fantastically beautiful orbs withdrew from my vision. These eyes of my Bella, (a name which belonged upon my lips as much as a goddess's kiss upon the lips of a murderer,) my dearest love, grew farther away from my face "quickly" (it was a human-paced "quick,") for Jasper had just stormed into our presence, looking rather irritated.

"Do you two mind?!" he snarled. No literally; he punctuated the phrase with a loud roar that would cause a lion to whimper pathetically in a corner. "The sappy love in here is threatening to _drown _me… and Alice. Isn't. HERE!"

Bella flushed the most _adorable_ shade of sanguine I've seen since… well, earlier today, actually. She sheepishly muttered, "Sorry, Jay," knowing he would hear if she was a mile away. Before Jasper left the room, he ensured we would go back to watching the movie before us… that both Bella & I had lost all understanding of about 30 minutes ago. But even though a screen flickered before me, and sound burst through the speakers surrounding us, nothing in this world could fascinate me more than the lovely… _angel _sitting beside me. I wanted dreadfully much to gaze once more into those oceans of deep honey-fused-

"EDWARD!"

"Sorry, Jasper…" Well what on Earth will I do now?

"EDDIE-POO!!"

Alice's obnoxious screaming was heard throughout the house. While everyone else in the house snickered at the use of the name, I sighed from pure irritation at the utter horridness of it all.

"What is it, Ally-wa?" I replied, matching her authentic perkiness with fake, overdone enthusiasm that I realized must have sounded exactly like her.

The entire house vibrated like a tuning fork with the deafening laughter of 4 vampires and 1 human. The nickname that Jasper called Alice when they _thought _they were alone (mwahaha!) had come in handy… I swiftly kissed my heart and joy goodbye, much to her confusion. "I believe it best for my safety that I leave now." Her deflated expression broke my heart to splinters, so I offered, "Want to come with?" She looked hopeful, but then her face fell again as she whispered, "I'll slow you down." My finger quickly found its way to her chin and tilted it gently upwards so that I could see the tears swimming in her eyes and she could see the passion in mine. "I would have gone slower, burdened with wishes for you." She looked truly happy, but then replied with an amused lilt to her tone, "But really, you're going to need all the help you need to escape the massive force behind you."

"Behind me-?"

I whirled around to face a seething Alice, not 2 inches from my face.

"Edward," her voice nearly cracked from temper. Wow. Maybe revealing that tidbit of info was a bit… harsh. My thoughts were interrupted as she continued on; quiet, thus all the more deadly.

"You have 30 seconds to run for your life."

Yup. Slipping the nickname was a major Oopsie-Daisy.

"1… 2…"

I tried to stall; "You know, Alice, technically we're dead, so I'd be running for my-"

"3… 4…"

"Bye, Bells!" I called over my shoulder while fleeing the room, choosing to dive through the window, (James-Bond-style, of course) as an escape route to the Great Outdoors. I pivoted once, twice, three times total, to confuse my huntress. I ran silently first to the East, but then I had to pivot again and head West after cursing when I unintentionally made noise by stepping on a glass beer bottle from when, long ago, on a dark and stormy night, Emmett gave me one of the worst "surprises" of my existence… _shutter_

_FLASHBACK EXTRAVAGANZA TIME!_

**ANBtw, that whole "Flashback Extravaganza Time!" thang is NOT in Edward's thoughts/the story: It's what will be COMING SOON!**

_Step 1.) Read _**You have finished this task. On to step 2...**

_Step 2.) Review _**GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!**


End file.
